


Honey

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Jesse wants to try experimenting with a new type of food in the bedroom, and Hanzo is 100% on board.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H50fan1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50fan1990/gifts).



“Awe honeybee...dontcha just look so goddamn delicious,” commented Jesse with a smirk as he looked down at Hanzo.

 

The Shimada was completely nude and restrained so he was sprawled out spread eagle on the bed. He was so vulnerable looking. His smaller cock was already semi-erect, and his nipples were perked up from the air that touched them. Jesse kicked his dry, chapped lips. God how he loved seeing Hanzo like this.

 

Hanzo blushed and averted his eyes upon seeing that hungry look in his lover's eyes. The way they roamed over every inch of his body made his skin burn with a fire that he alone couldn't quench. He bit his lip, feeling like a rabbit that had been cornered by a hungry fox who was taking his sweet time since the fight was already lost. “Ya ready, darlin’?” asked Jesse, and Hanzo nodded. “Alrighty...here we go.”

 

Hanzo closed his eyes and waited. He suddenly stiffened as a somewhat lukewarm, sticky liquid fell upon his bared chest, and he gasped in response to it moving lower. He shuddered as the substance was moved further down and smeared around the outside of his navel. “Open up,” said Jesse, and Hanzo’s eyes fluttered open.

 

Jesse was hovering above him, jar in one hand, spoon in the other. Hanzo obediently opened his mouth, and Jesse poured the thick, sugary-sweet liquid into his mouth. He could feel it coating every inch of his mouth and tongue, and the Shimada soon felt some of it dribble down the corner of his mouth towards his chin. Jesse leaned forward and slowly licked up what had dropped from his mouth. He hummed approval and swallowed the few drops before looking to Hanzo.

 

The Shimada couldn't take his eyes off him, the cowboy had already undressed, and Hanzo was trying to take in every inch of what he could see. His beautifully sculpted body, the scars here and there from his past battles he’d fought and won, and the webbed lining of scars that came from around where his prosthetic ended and the human flesh began. McCree was indeed a handsome man, and Hanzo loved that he was his. “Ya look so cute with all that sticky liquid in yer mouth darlin’,” commented Jesse. “Reminds me of what I'm gonna be doin’ to ya tonight. Pretty soon it ain't gonna be honey in that pretty little mouth of yers.”

 

Hanzo didn’t get to respond as Jesse captured his lips, his tongue diving in and exploring Hanzo’s mouth as the deliciously sweet taste of the honey doused Jesse’s tongue. It tasted wonderful, but not nearly as wonderful as how Hanzo tasted. The Shimada moaned into the cowboy’s mouth as McCree pressed his body to Hanzo’s the sticky liquid smearing all over McCree’s chest and stomach. The feeling of Jesse’s skin against his own and the lukewarm, sticky liquid smearing between them was wonderful to the Shimada. However, the inability to move and grasp fistfuls of Jesse’s hair, or to simply run his hands against Jesse’s skin was infuriating.

 

As Jesse pulled away, Hanzo swallowed the remaining liquid in his mouth before gasping for air. He was breathless, eyes half lidded and cheeks dusted red. He loved this. The way Jesse managed to make him melt with just one kiss was something Hanzo could never wrap his head around or get over. “Yer so damn beautiful…” said Jesse as he cupped Hanzo’s cheek. 

 

He dipped down and kissed Hanzo again, keeping the smaller man’s focus on him as he lined up with Hanzo’s entrance. In one swift thrust he was inside, and Hanzo pulled against his restraints at the sudden fullness he felt. Hanzo nearly bit Jesse’s tongue in surprise, but Jesse ignored his muffled protests as he resorted to silencing him with his mouth. His flesh hand found its way to Hanzo’s hair and he tightly grasped a fistful before yanking on it. Hanzo gasped air as he was released from Jesse’s lips and that achingly good feeling of someone pulling on his hair sent shivers down his spine.

 

Jesse didn’t give Hanzo much time to adjust as he set a fast, punishing pace. Hanzo could only lay there and take it, jaw unhinged and eyes wide as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling. Jesse meanwhile was enjoying this all too much. The feeling of how tight Hanzo was as his walls clamped down around his cock and seeing how overwhelmed the Shimada was. He loved doing this to him, to cause the Shimada to be completely at his mercy. He licked his lips before licking at the honey that was smeared all over the Shimada’s chest, savoring its sugary taste.

 

He continued to quickly thrust into Hanzo, feeling himself get closer and closer each time. His thrust becoming erratic and shallow as he grew closer to his orgasm. Hanzo whimpered, and Jesse could see Hanzo’s own cock was throbbing with a need to release. Jesse grasped Hanzo’s smaller cock and began quickly pumping it. He could feel Hanzo struggling against his restraints below him, squirming as he tried to get away from so much stimulation. “Come on darlin’,” said Jesse. “You can let it go, just relax ‘n let me take care of ya.”

 

“T-Too much…” said Hanzo through gritted teeth as he pulled against the restraints again. “I-I can’t…!”

 

Hanzo gasped as he finally came, sticky white cum squirting out and splattering Jesse’s abs and hand. Jesse blinked in surprise before slowly smiling. “There ya go honeybee...now that wasn’t so hard was it?” he chuckled.

 

“J-Jesse…” he growled through gritted teeth in warning at having been teased far beyond his limit.

 

Jesse chuckled and suddenly thrust hard into the Shimada causing him to gasp. “What is it darlin’? Ya want more~?” Jesse purred.

 

Hanzo couldn’t answer as Jesse pounded into his tight hole. He could feel the man’s cock throbbing inside him as he grew closer. “F-Fuck…” moaned Hanzo as his head fell back against the sheets.

 

“I’m so close H-Han…” moaned Jesse. Within a few moments he’d come, Jesse groaning as he filled Hanzo up with his cum. He panted a little, out of breath and coated in a sheen layer of sweat. “Fuck darlin’...that was wonderful.”

 

“I hate you…” muttered Hanzo as Jesse pulled out and a bit of cum dribbled out onto the sheets. 

 

Jesse chuckled and untied Hanzo, letting the man sit up. Hanzo rubbed his aching, red wrists as Jesse replied, “Love ya too honeybee.”

 

“Insufferable,” said Hanzo as he shook his head.

 

“Yet somehow ya put up with me,” replied Jesse as he placed a chaste kiss against Hanzo’s forehead. “Come on honeybee, we need t’ clean up and finish off this bottle of honey. We’re far from done tonight, Han.”

 

“Good,” replied Hanzo. “Because I’m far from saited.”


End file.
